


Alone

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Vaggie cant stand being alone one day and breaks down
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Alone

Vaggie was sobbing as she had been left alone at the hotel with no one their to talk to her. 

All of her friends and Charlie her lover (she even included Alastor along in this category as she had grown ti trust him) left to go get more supplies for the hotel and haveng been back since 

Vaggie was missing them dearly including Angel as she had to admit she would love to hear a sex joke from him at this point as she would want to hear anything from them as long as they were with her again

Vaggie was huddled up on the bed sobbing hoping and praying nothing bad had happened to her friends she started to fear that they were murdered as that happens in hell

Vaggie continued to cry her tears Staining the bed but she didnt care as she missed her friends so much

She wanted to hug them like never before her heart felt like it was getting crushed inside of her. She just couldnt take the pain of losing her friends 

If her friends were gone she would have to tell Charlie's parents and knew that that conversation would be emotionally tough to have. She would be blubbering to much to speak 

Vaggie sobbed desperate to hear her friends voices. Her cries got louder as she contemplated suicide. 

Vaggie kept crying suddenly however a limo pulled up to the hotel and the door sung open. 

Vaggie's heart swelled with hope really hoping her friends were back and suddenly she heard a voice 

"Vaggie were back!" Charlie exclaimed as Nifty talked excitedly Vaggie ran down to hug Charlie and her friends. They were shocked but hugged her back. Alastor was really suprised. She cried in their embrace. 

"What's wrong toots?" Angel asked concerned for her. Vaggie shook her head as she sobbed wildly. She spoke. 

"I thought I lost you guys!" Vaggie cried her friends were shocked that Vaggie would think this and comforted her

"Lost us? Vaggie we were shopping we werent killed or abandoned the hotel! Were fine! You shouldnt think like that!" Charlie comforted

"I'm sorry it just felt that way!" Vaggie cried Angel and the others hugged and comforted her while Alastor just watched. Even Husk who didnt really give a shir about anything was concerned for her 

"I'm sorry you had to go through with that my dear Vagatha please dont think that it breaks my heart to hear you think like that" Alastor told the truth 

"What he said. Vaggie that will never happen okay Sweetie please dont cry" Charlie comforted. 

"Oh Toots..." Angel sighed saddened at what Vaggie was going through. He hoped they would be able to make her feel better. 

They stayed their like that as they let Vaggie cry and hug it out not stopping the comfort at all

They kept trying to soothe her as she just sobbed into their arms. They weren't going to let up either. 

Charlie hummed a soft tune to Vaggie in order to comfort her. Vaggie appreciated it but still sobbed. 

They couldnt believe that Alastor was finally improving but he was as he wasnt joking around and was genuinely concerned for Vaggie. Even if Vaggie didnt trust him maybe he could earn her trust over time

Vaggie just kept sobbing in their embrace as she just couldbt stop. That had been so nerve wracking for her yet she was an adult but that gave her a realization

Even if she was an adult she ckuldnt stand being alone. Sge feared this would happen next time This caused her to speak franticly

"Please dont leave me alone again! I beg you please!" Vaggie desperately said crying and shaking. Charlie nodded and kissed her cheek 

"We wont. You can come along" Charlie said softly causing Vaggie to be even more relieved. 

"Thank you!" She sobbed. Angel frowned. 

"Who would guard the hotel....oh" He said looking over at Alastor who grinned at him. 

"I mean that has been my job while I've been here!" Alastor laughed although the others knew he has improved as well since he activily started taking part in the redemptive process thinking it was a joke at first only to realize later on that it was working. 

"Yeah oh my gosh we could be shopping buddies!!" Nifty added 

"Thank you!" She replied. They hugged for a bit more

"I'm so sorry you had to experience that Vaggie" Angel sighed. Vaggie smiled touched by that as she continued to cry

"That must of felt horrible I know I dont usually give a shit about anything but... sorry you went through that" Husk said gruffly 

"Thank you... I'm just happy your all safe" She cried. They all hugged for a bit more and then they let Vaggie go. From that point forward Vaggie was either left with someone to talk to or she tagged along with the group Vaggie and her friends were so happy that everything had worked out in the end


End file.
